


Would You U-Haul with Me?

by knifeinthegut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Escort Service, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Sex Worker Kylo Ren, move in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeinthegut/pseuds/knifeinthegut
Summary: Hux needs a boyfriend for the day. Kylo answers the call, but he didn't expect driving a U Haul when he showed up.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Would You U-Haul with Me?

Kylo didn’t look up the address before he left. He knew the street it was on pretty well, just a mix of residential and businesses. He was contacted through referral too. He was asked to meet at the address at 10am, which was a little earlier than usual. And that there would be physical activities involved, which was usually expected. And asked if he could drive, with a valid license. Which was a little less odd, he had plenty of clients that asked him to drive to an event. He assumed they were going to a casual party based off of the other instructions. Just the boyfriend experience. Paid hourly, for an undetermined amount of time.

When he pulled up the street he had to double check the address. His brows furrowed as he parked in the lot of a U Haul location. He turned off his car and called the phone number who contacted him. It rang a few times before someone picked up. 

“Hello.” A chipped voice said. 

“Yeah, hi. I’m here. But I think you gave me the wrong address.” Kylo said, looking around. He didn’t know what the client looked like but watched for someone on the phone. 

“I didn’t.” He said shortly. “I’m by the entrance.”

He hung up. 

Kylo stared at his phone for a moment before getting out of his car and pocketing his keys and wallet. He saw the client as he walked up. A tall, slim ginger man leaning against the wall of the entrance smoking a cigarette. Kylo watched him for a moment before he noticed. Kylo was struck by his tight, sharp features. Hard, guarded eyes. And sideburns. Kylo smiled at him when they met eyes. 

The other man was caught for a moment as Kylo walked over. His eyes traveled Kylo before he stood in front of him.

“I’m Hux.” The client said, stubbing out the cigarette with one hand and reaching out the other to shake. 

“Kylo.” He said, shaking the offered hand. 

Before Kylo could ask what was happening, Hux walked into the office. Kylo followed silently. 

“I need to see your driver's license” Hux tells him, his hand already waiting. 

“Why?”   
“For the rental, what else?”   
Kylo takes it out of his wallet and hands it to him hesitantly. Hux looks at it scissored between his fingers. He scans the barcode on the machine and flips to the front. 

“Your name is Ben?” Hux asks neutrally.    
Kylo blushes furiously as if Hux had teased him. “It’s Kylo.”

Hux doesn’t press. Instead he scans it as well. And steps aside so Kylo can have his picture taken by the machine next. They get in line and wait silently. Kylo bites down the shame of Hux seeing his birth name, wonders if he noticed the last name, the old photo. His head swims, fighting with the embarrassment and weird situation. 

Hux looks over at him when he doesn’t move up in line with him. Kylo steps up and looks away. 

“I’m sorry about asking about…” Hux apologizes quietly. 

“It’s fine.” Kylo says, and he does relax slightly. 

He signs the waiver, Hux pays, and hands the keys to Kylo. They walk out without saying a word, Hux leads him to the numbered spot. 

“Why didn’t you just hire a mover?” Kylo asks as they settle in the truck. 

Hux types the address into google maps with a frown. “It’s a long story.” He says curtly.

The app starts the route, 25 minutes to the destination.

“Well it looks like we have time for it.” Kylo notes, starting the car and turning right as directed.

Hux sighs. 

“I live with my ex.” He starts with a bitter tone. “We signed a year lease and then broke up six months in. I didn’t have the funds to break my lease or move into a place by myself until a few months ago because I was...in between jobs.”

“Your family couldn’t help?” Kylo asks.

Hux lets out a small laugh. “They don’t even- No. I wouldn’t ask anyway.”

Kylo sneaks a look as he turns again, Hux’s jaw is tight and his eyes are downcast. 

“I get that.” Kylo offers empathetically. He turns back to the road but feels Hux’s eyes on him briefly. 

They ride in silence for a few minutes.

“Wait, that doesn’t explain why you hired me.” Kylo says. 

“Hired. Jesus.”

“What?” 

“It just sounds so clinical.” Hux lets out a breath. “ _ Hired _ ”

Kylo smiles. “What would you like to call it then? Contracted?”

“God, that’s even worse.” Hux thinks for a moment. “I don’t know.”

“It’s not clinical. This is my job after all” Kylo explains. “Although it usually doesn’t involve driving a uhaul through Manhattan.”

“I told my ex that I had a boyfriend.” Hux confesses, going back to Kylo’s question. “He started dating some guy and I was so busy trying to secure my new job that I haven’t had the  _ time  _ to meet someone. It’s not like I can always work from home and fuck people in the middle of the day-”

Kylo sees Hux’s face go red in the side mirror and grins at the sight. 

“I told him you were helping me move. And I thought it would be easier to have someone hired as my boyfriend help me move than ask a mover to pretend to be my boyfriend...I know it’s dumb.” Hux ends with a huff.

“I don’t think it’s dumb.” Kylo says, and means it. “How long did you say we were together?”

“Three months.” 

“And are you moving in with me?”

“After three months? God, no.” Hux’s lip curls at the thought. 

“How long were you with your ex before moving in?”

“Two years.” Hux answers, a little quieter. Less sure. 

Kylo wants to ask what happened. What changed in the time they lived together but doesn’t. He gets the feeling he shouldn’t press too hard. 

“I told him your name is Adam.” Hux says. “We met at the bar near work. I had come home drunk and happy after my first day and Poe asked me if I had met someone. It felt like he was teasing me. So I lied and said I had.”

Kylo hums, listening.

“Anyway, the lie grew from there. I stayed at my friend’s place and said I had been over at Adam’s. I would send myself flowers. I would pinch my skin to make it look like a hickey and wear low cut shirts to show them off.”

Kylo’s cheeks warm at the image of Hux pinching himself hard enough to bruise.

“God, I sound pathetic.”

“No, you don’t.” Kylo says.

“You don't have to lie to me, y’know.” Hux replies coldly.

“I’m not.” Kylo replies earnestly.

Hux nods shortly.

“Well, anyway, I told him you worked in fashion. Which I’m regretting a little bit now.”

Kylo fakes a gasp. “What’s wrong with my outfit!” He was told to dress simple, comfortably. He thought they were going to a barbeque or something. He wore a white tee shirt and medium wash jeans, black boots. Something that showed off his arms, but wasn’t too lazy or nice. Sure the outfit was from target, but the nice brands in target. Hux wore joggers of a nice material, more vanity than practical. And a designer hoodie. His job must pay well. 

Hux gives him a long look at the light. They meet eyes as he scans up, Kylo notices Hux bite his lip before they both turn their heads. 

“I suppose it’s fine.”

“I do know some stuff about fashion. I get hired for a lot of black tie events.” Kylo says with a bit of pride. He makes a wide turn and smiles to himself at a thought before voicing it, “What did I say to get into your pants?”

Hux chokes on his sip of water. “You really think Poe will ask you that?”

“Poe? Your ex’s name is  _ Poe _ ?” 

“I don’t think either of us can make accusations about weird names,  _ Kylo _ .” 

Kylo barks out a laugh. It makes Hux smile. 

“I’ll say I spilled my drink on your nice dress pants and offered to clean them.” Kylo makes up. He looks over with the charming smile people pay good money to prance around, or sit on. Or both. “Back at my apartment, of course.” Hux blushes again and Kylo wants to make it his mission to keep that blush on his face.

They listen to the radio the rest of the way.

He pulls up to a nice brownstone and quickly takes the spot out front. He waits for Hux to make a move to leave first. When he stays completely still for a full minute Kylo decides to speak.

“I feel like I can hear you thinking, are you okay?” Kylo starts cautiously.

“This is stupid.” Hux says. “We should just turn back.”

Kylo takes a chance and reaches over to rest his hand on the ginger’s. “We can if you want, but it’ll be okay.”

Hux looks at Kylo’s hand in almost shock. He wonders the last time Hux has been touched. They stay like this for another minute, just his hand resting on Hux’s. 

“I don’t have a lot of stuff.” Hux says, easing himself back into the plan. “Poe had already lived there before I moved in so most of the furniture is his. And I suppose I’m a minimalist. I just have some boxes, a chair, and my cat. You’re not allergic, are you?”

Kylo shakes his head no. Hux lets out a sigh of relief, small enough to miss if they weren’t so close together. 

“Alright.” Hux carefully slides his hand away to unbuckle. Kylo follows suit. He stands a feet behind Hux as he leads the way, opening the door, and walking up a flight of stairs. He pauses before turning the key.

It’s a nice apartment. Sun soaked living room with boheminium furniture and decor. Musical instruments are scattered throughout, papers and journals too. It smells like weed and sandalwood. It doesn’t seem like a place Hux would live from the small amount of time he has known him. The ex is nowhere to be seen in the living room, but a short hair orange tabby is perched on the window sill. He chirps at the sight of Hux.

“That’s Millicent.” Hux informs, going over to pet the purring cat. 

Kylo smiles at the way Hux’s shoulders’ relax when he pets the tabby. He’s reminded of his childhood dog and the comfort he took in being surrounded by him. 

Hux sighs and moves away, walking to the kitchen. Kylo follows wordlessly. 

“Most of my stuff is here.”

“You cook a lot?” Kylo asks.

“When I have time for it.” Hux says. Kylo can’t imagine Hux getting dirty with flour or sauces. He probably wears an apron, a nice white dress shirt underneath. Careful. 

“Should I grab a few of these now?” Kylo asks, Hux nods. 

He stacks a few, and carries them out. Hux trails behind him with only one box. They load them into the truck and go back in. They get the kitchen cleared out quickly, with Kylo’s weightlifting training and Hux’s organizational skills. When they reach the office turned second bedroom, the door opens. 

Hux rolls his eyes when he hears the baby talk to the cat in the living room. But when he turns back to look at Kylo, some of the anxiety in his expression returns. Footsteps make their way to the open door of the office. A shorter man with dark curls, olive skin, and striking eyes stands at the doorway. He tilts his head, eyeing up Kylo with a shit eating grin.

“Oh, so this is Adam?” Poe asks, “He is real after all.”

Hux squints his eyes and responds bitingly, “I thought you would be out for another hour.”

“Inspiration struck so I came home early.” He says, still not looking at Hux. Kylo stares back with a sour expression. “I also didn’t want to miss seeing the famed Adam. Why haven’t you ever come to our place before?” 

“It’s not  _ our  _ place anymore.” Hux reminds him.

“I live alone, so it makes more sense for Hux to come to mine.” Kylo answers smoothly.

“Hm.” Poe says. “Well, let me know if you need any help.”

“We won’t.” Hux slings a bag over his shoulder and turns away from Poe. Kylo picks up a couple boxes and moves past Poe when he doesn’t move away. He hears Hux hiss something to Poe before leaving the room as well. 

Back at the truck, Kylo notices Poe at the window from the corner of his eyes. After Hux pulls down the door, he grabs Hux’s waist and pulls him in. 

“I’m going to kiss you. Let me know if you don’t want that.” Kylo says.

Hux opens his mouth and leans in, Kylo takes his mouth and gives a chaste kiss. But his skin sparks, wanting to continue it. He pulls away regretfully. He sees Poe’s back turn and smiles at Hux. Hux looks over to see Poe walk away and takes a step away. 

Hux walks back in without saying anything. Kylo frowns after him. 

They move out the items in the bedroom. Poe lingers in the living room pretending not to watch them. Kylo makes a point to call Hux “babe” a few times, it makes Hux blush and hide his face. 

They drink water in the kitchen on a break. 

“Well, all we have left is my bathroom stuff and Millicent.” Hux says, looking around. He lowers his voice. “God I can’t wait to get out of here.”

Kylo gives him a sympathetic smile. He moves to run a hand through Hux’s hair to straighten it out. His head is a little sweaty but Hux’s eyes close at the touch so Kylo doesn’t mind at all. When he pulls back, Hux looks around for the sight of Poe. When he doesn’t see him he looks back at Kylo with a quizzical look. 

“So, do you have a carrier?” Kylo asks. 

“What?” Hux asks. 

“For your cat.” Kylo asks again with a smirk. 

“Oh, yes. I’ll get it.” 

Kylo leans against the counter, taking in the surroundings. Poe walks in. 

“So how did you two meet?” He asks, pretending to look for something in the fridge. 

Kylo smiles like he’s remembering a fond moment, “We met at the bar, I spilled my drink on him.” 

“Oh, how cute.” Poe says flatly, closing the door. “And you’re fine with him being so…uptight? You look like a chill guy.”

Kylo’s eyebrows crease. “Why do you care, Poe?”

Poe’s eyes turn steely, arms folded tightly as he returns Kylo’s tense stare. Before either of them can say anything else, Hux walks in with a duffel bag style carrier. A soft meow floats up from Hux’s hip. 

“What’s going on?” Hux asks, readjusting the strap.

“Nothing, babe.” Kylo says. He looks at the glass he had in an iron grip and raises it. “Is this yours?”

Hux nods.

“Ready to go?”

He takes the glass out of the kitchen and picks up the last box. Hux stops before the door and turns around to face Poe. 

“Well, this is it.” Poe says, leaning against the wall nonchalantly. 

“Have a good life.” Hux says bitterly. 

“Yeah, you too, Hux.” Poe says with a smile. “Nice meeting you Adam.”

Kylo gives him an indifferent look and opens the door. Hux mutters  _ fucking asshole  _ under his breath as he steps out. He practically storms to the truck like there’s fire under his feet.

In the truck, Millicent is in his carrier on Hux’s lap. They take a moment. Hux looks ahead blankly and Kylo watches the street. A couple wearing matching outfits walks a tiny dog with a red bow tied around its fur on the top of its head. They stop and coo at the dog, coddling it for a minute before resuming their walk. 

Hux lets out a deep sigh. 

“How do you feel?” Kylo asks, looking over. 

Hux’s lips are turned up in a smile. “I never have to see that man again. I never have to wake up to him playing the guitar at 4 am. I never have to put ear plugs in when he fucks another twink.”

“Oh, so he has a type?” Kylo asks to lighten the mood. 

Hux looks over shocked, he lightly bats at Kylo’s arm. “Hey!” 

They laugh a little. Hux seems to notice how relaxed he has become and goes into his phone to type in the new address. Lips returning into that slight frown. Kylo puts the glass from the kitchen in a cup holder. Hux eyes it.

“I didn’t even notice you took that.” Hux says.

Kylo shrugs. 

“What did he say to you?” Hux asks as Kylo starts the truck. 

“Oh, not much.” Kylo says. It’s not a full lie.

Hux stays silent as Kylo drives to his new place. It’s in an even nicer part of town, Kylo really wants to know what Hux does for work but he’s almost afraid to ask. Hux directs him to an underground garage filled with expensive cars and motorcycles. Kylo drives slow, overly careful as they reach a spot near the elevator. 

“I think I can get a luggage cart from the lobby.” Hux says, looking down at his lap at his sleeping cat.

“Do you want me to get it?” Kylo offers. 

“No, they have pretty strict security, let me just,” Hux slides the carrier over to Kylo’s lap, smooth enough that Millicent doesn’t even meow. He looks up and opens his mouth, “I should have asked-”

“It’s fine.” Kylo calms him, puts his hand on Hux’s wrist. Hux licks his lips before ducking his head to look away. He climbs out the truck gracefully and quietly closes the door.

Kylo lets his head fall heavy against the headrest as he waits. He closes his eyes and remembers that he’s still at work, whatever Hux wants to do. He cracks an eye open to look at the time. It’s already been three hours. It hasn’t felt like that at all. Kylo sighs and closes his eyes again. The elevator opens with Hux and a luggage cart in tow. Kylo can’t help but smile as he watches him struggle pushing it out of the elevator. Hux catches him looking and blushes. 

Kylo rolls down the window and leans his arm out to address Hux. He has to crane his head up with the elevated truck and his green eyes look big, looking up like this. He quirks a ginger eyebrow up when Kylo doesn’t say anything. 

“What’s the game plan?” Kylo says dumbly. 

“Move into my new apartment?” Hux replies.

“Right.”

Millicent chirps then, announcing herself awake. Kylo opens the door and hands her down to Hux. He goes around and opens the back, Hux pulls the cart around and he loads boxes in with efficiency. 

It’s easier to move in with the cart and elevator. It only takes an hour before everything is out of the truck. Kylo offers to return the truck alone but Hux insists on going with him, claiming he might have to pay something. They don’t. Kylo offers Hux a ride back, which he takes. When they get to the garage, Hux turns to him.

“Would you help me set up a few things?” Hux asks. 

“Sure.” Kylo nods and follows Hux up once more. 

“Are you hungry? I’m going to order take out.” Hux says once they’re in the apartment again. It’s on the 30th level of the suave apartment building, furnished with modern features and appliances. A tiny balcony and a separate bedroom. It’s small but probably costs triple what Kylo pays for his place. It suits Hux much better. He doesn’t look out of place amongst the decor, besides the unpacked boxes. 

“I could eat.” Kylo agrees, looking out at the other tall buildings in the district.

Hux orders Thai food and they go out on to the balcony to feel the fresh air. Hux lights a cigarette and takes a drag before offering it to Kylo. Kylo doesn’t really smoke but he takes it anyway. Inhales too deep and suppresses a cough as he moves to hand it back. Hux’s head is turned away so he has to lean forward to get his attention. Hux turns sharply back and suddenly they’re close, too close. He should move away, give Hux space. 

The cigarette is still suspended between them, mid pass. Kylo lifts his hand, following instinct rather than thought. He tried not to look at Hux’s lips. But he does. Especially when Hux takes a drag while it's still in Kylo’s hand. His pink lips graze against Kylo’s dirty fingers. And he almost wants to stop him, apologize for getting Hux dirty. But Hux closes his eyes, and his lips turn up just slightly. 

Kylo’s breath stops, basking in the moment. Before the ginger pulls away and blows out a long column of smoke. It’s too silent for a moment.

“So, what’s your new job?” Kylo asks, an attempt to return to normal.

“I’m afraid that’s classified.” Hux says without a hint of a joke.

“I hope you like it.” Kylo says. “Whatever it is.”

Hux nods, considering this. They finish the cigarette normally and chat about nothing until the door rings with the food.

*

“You’re so calm.” Hux notes as they rest on the couch, stomachs full. “I know this day was not what you were likely expecting. And you’ve just been so calm.”

Kylo chuckles a little. 

“What?”

“I wasn’t always calm. There was a point in my life where I probably would have beat up Poe.” Kylo says casually. 

Hux lights up. “Really?”

“Yeah, well, I was pretty angry as a kid.” Kylo starts, reveling in the attention Hux is giving him. “My parents sent me to military school.”

Hux’s eyebrows raise before he falls back. “So did mine.” 

Kylo smiles. “For anger problems?”

“Tradition.” Hux says, rolling his eyes. “Did it work? For you?”

Kylo barks out a laugh. “God no. I definitely learned discipline, how to wake up early, when to shut up. But no, it did not help with my anger. One day a few years in I ended up escaping-”

“ _ Escaping? _ ” Hux asks in a hushed tone, scandalized but intrigued.

Kylo feels a wave of pride and nods his head. “I stopped to stretch during the afternoon run and they all knew me pretty well so the superior told me to catch up once I was done. But instead I ran into the woods. Deep into the woods. I had hid some food and clothes on the outskirts so I grabbed those and hid for the night. I could hear them search for me but I hid in the spot no one will admit to know about.”

Kylo paused and remembered the night. Surrounded by porn magazines, empty booze bottles, a few needles barely buried in the earth. He had his first ever kiss in this spot during his first year at the school. 

Hux pet Millicent absentmindedly, focused on Kylo. His head was tilted slightly.

“And they didn’t find you?” Hux encourages Kylo, still in that quiet rushed tone.

Kylo shakes his head. “They stopped for the night and I ran the rest of the way out of the woods, and into town. I knew someone who used to go to the school and he let me stay with him for a couple days. I emptied the small amount I had in my checkings account from an atm in a random town then bought a bus ticket with cash.”

Hux’s mouth drops open. “I can’t believe it. Where did you go? Back home?”

“No, I went to New York City.” Kylo stretches his arm at the view. He leans back, takes a sip of now lukewarm beer. “I was convinced I would be an actor.”

Hux’s face falls, he wants to say something. Kylo waits for him to. “Did you get any roles?”

It’s not the sting he was expecting. When he reveals that people usually make a crack about him becoming an escort instead.

“I had a few very, very small roles. Basically extra work.” Kylo admits, sighs. “But, my anger was an issue. I would get so frustrated after auditions, even if they went well. I couldn’t talk to the casting producers after because I would be so worked up. One time at an industry event, I don’t know I thought someone was making fun of me, and I just lost it. I knocked over the fucking ice scultpure and screamed at this group of agents and producers. It was a mess. Then, of course, I went to a bar and got too drunk and got into a fight.” 

Kylo lets out a long breath. He looks at Hux, scans his face for a notion of horrified or bored, but he’s still just focused. He looks out at the view again.

“I was lucky I didn’t get charged with anything that night. But my agent dropped me. And I was locked out of acting before I even had a real role. I had a friend who was doing escort work and helped me get into it but I had to promise to work on my anger so I started doing meditation, yoga, y’know just mindfulness.”

“And it worked?” Hux asks, returning to a normal tone but his eyes are still just fixed on Kylo.

“Yeah, I mean I have to keep up with it and some days I still get angry. But it’s better. And I like my job now. I like Brooklyn.”

Hux makes a face at that and Kylo laughs.

“Would you ever try again?” Hux asks.

“Try what?” Kylo puts his drink on the coffee table. Millicent walks away to investigate the windows. 

“Acting.” 

Kylo shakes his head. “I don’t think so. Maybe community theatre when I’m old and get all those easy roles.” 

Hux hums. “I bet you’re good.”

“How do you know?”

“Because of your job now. You have to make people believe you want them, right?” Hux explains with a sterile tone, finally looking away.

“I’m not always acting.” Kylo says suddenly. “Sometimes, I really really want them.”

Hux’s eyes snap up to look at him. He whispers, “Kylo.”

Almost like a spell has broken, Kylo snaps free, reaches over and pulls Hux’s face to him. And they kiss. Hux scrambles onto Kylo’s lap to deepen the kiss. And it’s like fire fighting fire. But it’s so good. Hux pulls away with a deep blush spread over his face but his eyebrows are scrunched up in deep thought.

“I’ll still pay you for the day but,” Hux chews his lip, now slick with Kylo’s spit. “Can I ask you on a date?”

Kylo beams up at him, at this secretly nervous man. “Yes, when?”

“Right now.” 

Kylo nods and Hux swoops down again to capture Kylo’s lips. And it’s the start of something, something that they both need. 

  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I recently moved and this was an idea my friend and I had when we picked up the truck. And since I'm apparently a KyloHux writer now I had to. I was expecting to write smut but instead I had a lot of fun just writing about their day and Kylo's backstory. There's room for more chapters if anyone is interested! As always, I hope y'all enjoyed and stay safe.


End file.
